Cross DxD: Motto Side Story
by Haou Ddraig
Summary: Grupos de historias cortas de por lo general un capitulo que complemente el fict de Cross DXD: El Despertar del Nuevo Dragón Emperador Rojo. Advertencia: podrán encontrar menos power ups que en la historia original pero inversamente podría contener más plot armor y Deus Ex Machina descarado SS01: Finalmente está aquí, la tan esperada búsqueda del tsukaima(?)


**Finalmente está aquí, la tan esperada búsqueda del tsukaima(?)**

"¿Iremos en busca de un tsukaima?"

En nuestro séptimo día, luego de que terminara con mis estudios, Buchou reunió a todos y nos avisó que iríamos a cazar un tsukaima

"¿No se supone que solo podíamos ir durante una noche de luna llena en Earth Land?"

"Así es, pero hoy es un día especial. Ya que habrá un eclipse. Las dos lunas se alinearan con el sol, cuando esto pasa se le permite a los diablos ir en busca de tsukaima"

Que situación tan conveniente

"Onii-sama consiguió que se nos permitiera ir a nosotros, dijo que era un regalo por mi cumpleaños"

"Aunque Sirzechs-sama ya le había enviado muchos regalos hace un mes e incluso le envió más el día de la fiesta. Fufu"

"No era necesario decir eso, Akeno"

Buchou se ruborizo. Ese sujeto realmente ama a su hermanita, me preocupa que sea un siscon

"¿Entonces cuando partiremos?"

"En cuanto los preparativos están terminados"

Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos

"Buchou, la preparación está completa"

Akeno-san le informa a Buchou. Buchou entonces nos dice con una sonrisa

"Ahora, vamos a ir a capturar a un tsukaima"

"Sí"

Respondimos todos con ánimo. Nos paramos sobre el círculo de tele-trasportación especialmente preparado para llevarnos a todos, incluyendo a Kari, Hiroto y Ulvida, quienes no eran parte de la nobleza de Buchou

¿Cómo lo hicimos? Pues fue gracias a que durante mi tiempo libre aquí investigue la tele-trasportación de los diablos, haciendo un sello temporal de la familia Gremory en Kari y los demás, ellos podrán saltar usando el círculo como si fueran parte del grupo de Buchou

La tele-transportación funciono perfectamente. Cuando la luz seso nos encontrábamos en medio de un bosque

"En este bosque hay muchos tsukaima que viven aquí para el uso de los diablos. Hoy conseguiremos uno para uno de ustedes"

Explico Akeno-san

"Nosotros conseguimos los nuestros aquí"

Koneko-chan asintió a las palabras de Kiba

El bosque de los tsukaima. Se trata de un bosque denso, así que parece que algo podría aparecer en cualquier momento

"Gotta Catch 'Em All!"

"¡Kyaa!"

"¿Quién está ahí?"

Los que vinimos por primera vez quedamos sorprendidos por el grito repentino. Asia incluso se escondió detrás de mi espalda mientras gritaba. El que apareció subido a un árbol es un hombre mayor que llevaba ropa áspera

"¡Soy el maestro de los tsukaima, Zatouji!"

Un tipo raro de repente apareció. ¿Un diablo? ¿Este tipo? Hmm…

"¿Maestro…"

"Tsukaima?"

Ulvida y yo mirábamos con incredulidad a aquel hombre

"Que hermoso eclipse tenemos hoy. Es perfecto para ir en busca de tsukaima. ¡Conmigo a su lado pueden conseguir el que quieran! Get daze!"

"Es un profesional en cuanto a tsukaima se refiere"

Nos comentó Akeno-san

"Ustedes deben ser el grupo Gremory ¿Qué clase de tsukaima desean? ¿Uno rápido? ¿Uno fuerte? ¿O uno venenoso?"

¿Qué clase? Saque mi digivice e hice que Thundermon saliera de él

"Quiero uno por lo menos tan fuerte como él"

"Niño déjate de bromas"

"Estoy hablando en serio… Bien ¿Qué tipo me recomienda el señor maestro?"

Zatouji bajo del árbol mientras sonreía y saco lo que parece ser un catálogo. Luego apunta a una gran criatura que ocupa toda la página

"¡Esto es lo que yo recomendaría! ¡Una de las Dragon Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! ¡Es un dragón legendario! ¡Incluso hasta ahora, no ha habido un solo diablo que le haya capturado! ¡Esto sería obvio! ¡Puesto que se dice que es tan fuerte como un Maou!

"Se ve como el jefe final que aparece en un juego de rol. Perfecto, lo quiero. ¿Aunque no debería ser más bien 'Dragon Queen'?"

"Eso suena bien. Parece que se van a llevar bien dado que ambos son dragones legendarios. Rey, tú eres mi adorable siervo, así que sería posible que pudieras lograrlo"

Buchou parecía alegre mientras decía eso

"Eso es imprudente Gremory. No lo animes a hacer algo como eso. Ciertamente, el poder de Dragón reside en su brazo izquierdo, pero algo como enfrentarse a un Dragon King es demasiado, podría matarlo"

Después de escuchar las palabras del siempre sensato Hiroto, le pregunte a Zatouji

"¿Crees que ser capaz de capturarlo?"

"No, eso es imposible"

Tumbe a Zatouji de una patada y empecé a pisarlo

"¡Tú eres el que debe dejarse de bromas!"

¡Había comenzado con el pie izquierdo!

"Les mostrare a algunos que tal vez les gusten. Síganme"

Despues de levantarse del piso, Zatouji dijo eso y empezó a caminar, seguido de nosotros

"Asegúrense de no separarse"

"Buchou"

"¿Qué pasa Yuuto?"

"Perdimos a Rey-kun y los otros"

…

-0-

"¿A dónde se habrán ido todos?"

Solo los perdí de vista un segundo y me dejaron atrás

"¡Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Ese grito…"

Sin duda era de Ulvida

Corrí en la dirección de dónde provenía el grito. Cuando llegue al lugar donde Ulvida estaba, ella era perseguida por una rana gigante

"¡Ulvida!"

"¡Rey! ¡Ayúdame!"

"¡¿Por qué estás sola?!"

Parece que no puede contestarme ya que estaba ocupada tratando de no ser comida por la rana gigante. En su lugar, quien me respondió fue…

"Después de que Rey-sama y Hiroto-sama desaparecieran, Ulvida-sama se separó del grupo para buscarlos ella sola"

Gedomaru dijo eso con una expresión seria… mientras que su cuerpo desde sus hombros para abajo estaba dentro de la boca de la rana gigante

"¡¿Tú?! ¿Cómo terminaste así?"

"Ulvida-sama me invoco cuando se topó con estas ranas gigantes. Desgraciadamente sus cuerpos elásticos como la goma están cubiertos por un líquido viscoso que los hace inmunes a los golpes. Mi maza fue fácilmente repelida y me devoro cuando me encontraba aturdida"

Gedomaru permanecía calmada a pesar de su situación, a diferencia de su ama. La rana estaba completamente quieta mientras se la tragaba, pero no parecía progresar. Tal vez la maza de Gedomaru estaba atascada dentro de la boca de la rana

"Dame un momento, te sacare de ahí"

"No, está bien si salva a Ulvida-sama primero. El interior de esta rana es inesperadamente muy cómodo"

"No necesitaba saber eso"

Le eche un vistazo a la situación de Ulvida

"Es bastante ágil a pesar de su tamaño, me refiero a la rana"

"Rey, date prisa y acaba con esta cosa"

"No puedo hacer eso. Estoy seguro de que este bosque es como una reserva, si mato un tsukaima voy a meterme en problemas. Solo lo espantare"

Mientras decía eso, Ulvida repentinamente desapareció, la rana que la perseguía también había dejado de moverse. Algo sobresalía de la boca de la rana gigante, eso era sin duda… la pierna de Ulvida que se retorica con espasmo

"¡Oeeee! ¡No te dejes comerrrrrr!"

Le lance fuego a la rana, provocando que se asustara y escupiera a Ulvida. La rana se alejó del lugar saltando

"¡Uuh…. waa, uwaaaaaaaaaaaaa… uuhh…!"

Ulvida… que estaba cubierta de fluidos pegajosos de la rana, se sentó y abrazo sus rodillas mientras sollozaba

"Uuhh… Uwaa…gra, grashas…... ¡Rey, gra, grashias….! ¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa….!"

"Perdón, debí darme más prisa"

"¡Rhey!"

Ulvida se lanzó sobre mí

"No te me pegues, apestas y me vas a ensuciar con ese asqueroso liquido"

"Disculpen, creo que comienza a tragarme. ¿Podrían ayudarme pronto, por favor?"

Casi me olvido de Gedomaru, cuando mire hacia donde ella estaba lo único que sobresalía de la boca de la rana era la mitad superior de su cabeza

Igual que antes, le lance fuego a la rana y esta regurgito a Gedomaru para después correr… o bueno, saltar

"Muchas gracias por salvarme"

"No es nada. Andando, tenemos que encontrar a los demás"

Gedomaru cargo en su espalda a la aun traumada Ulvida y caminamos abriéndonos paso en el inmenso bosque siguiendo la señal de los digivice de Kari y Hiroto

Entre los arboles pude ver un claro como en el que había encontrado a Ulvida hace un momento, al asomarme me encontré con varias ranas gigantes como las de antes. La señal de los digivice de Hiroto y kari provenían de aquí, acaso…

Cuando mire a las ranas con detenimiento dos pares de piernas sobresalían de la boca de dos ranas

"¡Kari! ¡Hiroto!"

Grite inconscientemente, lo cual fue un error. Las ranas nos notaron y antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, una grande y larga lengua capturo a Gedomaru, en el instante siguiente ella estaba dentro de la boca de una rana

Casi de inmediato, otra lengua igual a la anterior capturo a Ulvida y la llevo dentro de otra rana

"¡Ussss-teeee-deeeess! ¡No se dejen comer!"

Me las arregle para salvarlos a los 4 y espantar a las ranas

"¿Están bien?"

"Sí, gracias Rey"

Kari me respondió

"¿Qué paso?"

"Cuando note que habías desaparecido me separe de los demás para buscarte, luego de un rato me reuní con Hikari y fuimos atacados por esas cosas"

"Después de que ustedes tres desaparecieran de repente comencé a buscarlos. Me encontré con Hiroto-kun. El resto es como él dijo"

"¡Rey! ¡Chicos!"

Escuche la voz de Buchou llamándonos

"¡Por aquí!"

De entre los arboles salieron Buchou y los demás

"No deberían andar solos por este lugar. Hay muchas ranas gigantes carnívoras por esta área"

"Ya lo notamos, señor maestro"

Luego de explicar lo que paso, Zatouji nos llevó a un lago con una cascada para que los que habían sido casi tragados por ranas pudieran limpiarse

"Lo siento por ti chico. Pero este es el lago de un espíritu del agua, por lo que los hombres no tienen permitido bañarse aquí. Hay otro lago más pequeño por allá, está bien si usas ese"

Zatouji le señalo a Hiroto el lugar donde estaba el otro lago

"Entiendo"

"Bien, nosotros iremos a aquel lago. Si algo pasan llámenos y vendremos corriendo"

Dije eso mientras les entregaba una toalla y jabón a Kari y Ulvida que había sacado de una mochila que transporte usando magia. La mochila tiene cosas que son útiles en caso de quedar varado en medio de la nada, es algo que siempre tengo preparado

Kari y Ulvida transportaron sus bolsos que habían traído a este mundo, donde tenían algunas ropas limpias

Los chicos nos fuimos al otro lago y eso incluye a Zatouji, a quien yo estaba jalando

"Espera, debo estar aquí en caso de que aparezca un espíritu"

"Cállate, maestro pervertido. Si las espías te mato"

Después de que terminaran de asearse, nos reunimos de nuevo

"El espíritu de este lago es una Ondina. Aparece cuando una doncella se baña en sus aguas"

Zatouji lo dice susurrando

Estábamos frente al amplio y claro lago en el que Kari y Ulvida acababan de bañarse. Es brillante y con destellos, realmente parece un lago sagrado. Nos estamos escondiendo detrás de los arbustos cercanos

"Ya que el espíritu del agua Ondina que vive en este lago no se manifiesta frente a las personas debemos ocultarnos"

Fue lo que dijo Zatouji

De acuerdo con él, el espíritu celestial de agua, Ondina, es una joven con un corazón puro y un espectacular cuerpo. Y es la mejor para sanar un corazón roto

¿Una doncella pura y hermosa? Ya tenemos a alguien con esas especificaciones y es Asia

"Ne, ne, ya que sería tu familiar, podrás hacer lo que quiera con ella ¿No? Incluso cosas lascivas"

"Estas hablando como un viejo verde, Ulvida"

Aunque estoy seguro de que es como ella dice

"Miren el lago. El Ondina está por salir"

Zatouji apunto hacia el lago que comenzó a brillar. Miré hacia la dirección que señaló con curiosidad

Y el que apareció fue un ser de cabello rubio, que es brillante como las luces, y estaba vestido con una túnica rosada sobre su… ¿Musculoso cuerpo?

Bíceps genéticamente imposibles, pantorrillas que eran más gruesas que mi cintura y un pecho que parece de metal, no, de acero. Si tuviera que compararlos con un personaje, sería la versión femenina del mayor Alex Louis Armstrong de fullmetal alchemist

Era difícil creer lo que veía, aun así…

"No esperaba nada y aun así logras decepcionarme"

"¿Qué rayos es eso?"

Pregunto Ulvida

"Eso es una Ondina demoniaca de Helgard"

Las gruesas palabras de Zatouji-san llegaron a nuestros oídos

"No, no, no. No importa cómo se mire, eso se ve como un físico culturista. Mira, esos bíceps están diseñados para destruir el cuerpo humano. Parece que puede conquistar el mundo con sólo sus puños. Ni siquiera puedo ver una abertura en su guardia"

"Tienes suerte chico, es raro encontrarse con una. Un espíritu de agua que se especializa en golpes es una oportunidad que no debes dejar pasar"

¿Una Ondina que se especializa en golpes?

"Es una muy mala broma. Es como del tipo asesino. Siento como que seré asesinado por eso si me descuido"

"Ese es una hembra…"

"Eso no me importa"

"Rey, el mundo está cambiando"

Buchou me dice esto mientras coloca su mano sobre mi hombro y asiente con la cabeza. ¿Cambiando de qué manera?

"Pero tiene una mirada pura. Estoy segura de que es una chica con un corazón puro también"

Asia dice eso con una sonrisa

"¿Podrías por favor no referirte a eso como 'una chica'…?"

Deje salir un suspiro

"Mira, no me importa si es hombre o mujer. Ni siquiera me importa su apariencia física, pero prefiero un familiar con un aura menos sofocante que ese de ahí"

Señale al susodicho Ondina

"Ah, otro ha aparecido"

Akeno-san dijo eso, me di la vuelta para observar al otro Ondina y…

Efectivamente, tenía el mismo físico que el primero

"Oh, vaya"

Zatouji dijo con asombro al ver a los dos grandes Ondinas, con sus imponentes constitución física, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Se podía sentir su hostilidad y el espacio entre ellos se distorsionaba con su poder oscuro

Entonces comenzó la batalla

Un puño de gran grosor se clava en el estómago del oponente, un puñetazo ascendente a la barbilla partida del contrario. Uno de ellos lanzó una patada a la pantorrilla del adversario acompañado de un sonido explosivo, y le dio un puñetazo directo que se clavó profundamente en la cara del oponente.

Ambos comenzaron a sangrar por todas partes. Ellos comenzaron una intensa batalla de golpes entre sí. El lago sagrado se convirtió ahora en una arena de batalla y su agua cristalina empezó a tornarse roja

"¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué comenzaron a pelear de repente?"

"Es una lucha por territorio. Y ambas parecen guerreras con mucha experiencia"

Zatouji grito con emoción, parecía muy interesado en esto

"Lucha por territorio... Esperaba algo mas como de fantasía ¿No se supone que los espíritus usen algún tipo de magia?"

La maga novata, Ulvida, dijo eso

"Después de todo, la violencia es la respuesta"

Comento Buchou a lo que yo añadí

"La realidad es bastante fría y cruel"

"¡Hahaha! ¡Mira, chico! ¡La vencedora será tu tsukaima! ¡La lucha final de las Ondinas! ¡Es una maravillosa aventura de verdad! ¡Oh! ¡Ciertamente, muestran extrañas técnicas de combate!"

Zatouji intento darme una palmada en el hombro mientras decía eso con goce, pero lo evadí instintivamente

"No decidas por mí. Ya te dije que no tengo interés en hacer de 'eso' mi tsukaima. Si siques diciendo lo que te viene en gana te voy a lanzar en medios de esos dos"

"¿Qué tal si de n…nombre a la Ondina le doy el de Dine-chan?

Aun cuando dice eso, Asia no puede ocultar el temor que le provoca la batalla frente a nosotros

"Asia, hacer de eso tu tsukaima es peligroso. Podrías quedar embarazada por solo quedarte junto a eso"

"No quiero eso"

"Pero si es un hijo Rey, entonces no habrá problema"

Ulvida dice eso con claridad

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Esa no es la cuestión aquí. Y aun soy muy joven para tener hijos. Como sea, olvidemos de estas cosas. No seremos capaces de controlarlas"

"¡Hey, chico! ¡Dine-chan está en problemas!"

"¡Como si me importara! ¿Y por qué rayos le llamas Dine-chan? De cualquier manera ¿Cuál de los dos se supone que es Dine-chan? Ni siquiera puedo diferenciarlos"

"Haaa... Muy bien. Vamos a continuar. A este paso no habrá ningún progreso"

Buchou lo dice al tiempo que suspira

Al final, nos dimos por vencidos con Dine-chan y nos trasladamos a otro lugar

"Entonces ¿Qué te parece una hidra?"

Zatouji me mostró el dibujo de una serpiente gigante con muchas cabezas. ¿Una hidra? Una sub-especie de dragón, al igual que los wyvern

No creo que sea fácil de capturar a partir de la ilustración. Tiene penetrantes ojos, afilados colmillos y hay una marca venenosa de un esqueleto en la ilustración

"¡Éste es increíble! ¡Tiene un veneno mortal! ¡No hay diablos en este mundo que puedan soportar su veneno! ¡Su cabeza es inmortal! ¡La peor criatura en el mundo que incluso mataría a su amo! ¿Ves? Es bastante útil ¿No?"

"Todo iba bien hasta que dijiste que mataría a su amo ¿Puedo golpearte? Por favor déjame golpearte"

"Cálmate, Rey. Las Hidra son raras, por lo que sería maravilloso que capturaras una"

¿Buchou realmente está ansiosa por capturar algo?

Zatouji me muestra su pulgar hacia arriba

"¡Hahaha, debes dejarte llevar por la aventura!"

"Bien, voy a ir por esa cosa. Pero si me mata les va a pesar en la conciencia a ustedes dos"

Comencé a moverme

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A buscar a la hidra, pasamos una hace un rato"

"Imposible, no hay forma de que pasáramos una sin que yo la notara"

Ignore a Zatouji y continúe avanzando a través del bosque, en algún momento los demás se quedaron atrás. No paso mucho antes de que me encontrara con la hidra, y entonces…

"¡Oye, chico!"

Justo cuando Zatouji apareció de entre los arboles llamándome, fui lanzado cerca de él

"¡Rey! ¿Estás bien? ¡Tú hombro! ¡¿Qué le paso a tu hombro?!"

Buchou entro en pánico al ver cómo me sujetaba mi hombro que estaba sangrando, por cierto, como no llevaba nada puesto de la cintura para arriba se podía ver claramente no solo el color rojo de la sangre sino la piel de un color morado oscuro

"Esa cosa me mordió"

"¡Eso no es bueno! ¡No hay cura para el veneno de una hidra! ¡Por eso no debiste irte por tu cuenta!"

Zatouji estaba gritando como loco sujetando su cabeza

"¡Asia!"

"¡Sí!"

A la orden de Buchou, Asia comenzó a usar magia de curación en mi hombro pero el dolor, que era comparable a ser atravesado por una lanza de luz, no disminuía

Mientras tanto, la hidra… se estaba enfrentando a Drigermon. Él la estaba manteniendo a raya disparando balas de energía desde su brazo izquierdo en forma de cañón

"Buchou, no funciona"

"Akeno, activa el circulo de tele-transportación. Lo llevaremos de inmediato a un hospital"

"No hace falta, Buchou"

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Rey? Si estas…"

"Ya estoy bien"

La herida en mi hombro había sanado y el color de la piel había vuelto a la normalidad

"¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Tú brazo debería estar desprendiéndose de tu hombro!"

"Lo calenté"

Le respondía a Zatouji

"Con mi magia de fuego eleve mi temperatura corporal al punto en el que el veneno se evaporo de mi sangre"

Moví mi brazo para mostrar que estaba en perfecto estado

"Y ahora. Drigermon, acabalo"

"Sí. Drigermon chou shinka… Zeomon. Súper descarga Zeo"

Armas se desplegaron del cuerpo biomecánico de Zeomon, misiles y rayos fueron disparados, impactando en la hidra. Tres de las cabezas de la hidra cayeron inconscientes

"Zeomon Kyuukyoku shinka… Turbomon. Turbo gatling"

El brazo izquierdo mecánico de Turbomon disparo misiles que impactaron contra la hidra, dejando fuera de combate cuatro de sus cabezas, la octava cabeza fue derribada por un láser disparado del cañón oculto en la muñeca del mismo brazo

Una luz cubrió a Turbomon, y cuando se disipo, él había vuelto a ser Thundermon. Corrió hacia mí y salto, para aterrizar perfectamente en mi hombro

"Eso fue fácil"

Presumió Thundermon

"En etapa mega, cualquiera"

Comento Ulvida

"Aun no acaba. Falta una cabeza"

"¿No eran solo ocho?"

"Eso fue lo que pensé cuando la vi, Thundermon. Pero la novena cabeza fue la que me mordió, se escabullo mientras estaba ocupado con las otras ocho"

Cubrí mi mano con magia de dragon slayer de fuego, me gire rápidamente y golpee la cabeza de la hidra que había salido de entre los arboles detrás de nosotros

La última cabeza se estrelló con fuerza en el suelo y quedo inconsciente

"No creas que todos caerán en los mismos trucos dos veces"

Ahora la pelea si había acabado

"Creo que después de todo no la hare mi tsukaima"

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡Incluso te tomaste el trabajo de derrotarla! ¡Es una rara oportunidad!"

"Ya te lo había dicho ¿No, Zatouji? Quiero uno que por lo menos sea tan fuerte como Thundermon. Y con un aura menos sofocante que la del ondina"

"Qué exigente eres. Bien, solo se más específico"

Quiero golpear a este tipo

"Si no puedes conseguir algo como eso entonces solo dame algo que escupa fuego u oscuridad, me servirá para reabastecer mis reservas de prana. De ser posible un gato como el de Koneko-chan"

Creo haber escuchado a Zatouji chasqueando su lengua

"¿Qué hay de uno que libere rayos? Te vi comerte un relámpago en tu pelea contra Riser"

"No, Buchou. Lo que me comí no fue el relámpago en sí, lo que devore en aquella ocasión fue en realidad el reishi negativo que estaba naturalmente cargado en el relámpago. Debido a la pelea, una gran cantidad de prana se había esparcido en los alrededores y las nubes contenían una mayor cantidad de reishi de la que normalmente tienen"

"Umm, a mí me gustaría un tsukaima lindo"

Asia lo menciona con una linda mirada

"Está bien, entiendo"

Zatouji le respondió con una sonrisa

"¡Muchas gracias!"

Este tipo…

Nos alejamos de la hidra y nos internamos más en el bosque. Luego de caminar por varios minutos…

"Esperen… Miren hacia haya"

Zatouji apunto hacia la rama de un árbol sin hojas, en ella estaba parada una criatura azul del tamaño de un águila, con 4 patas, 2 alas y una cola. Sin duda eso era…

"¿Un dragón?"

"Que adorable"

Parece que a Asia le gusto

"Un Sprite Dragon. Un bebé dragón que usa relámpagos azules para atacar"

Explico Zatouji

"Es un tsukaima de clase alta"

Comento Kiba

"Es la primera vez que veo uno"

Buchou miraba al pequeño dragón como si estuviera profundamente conmovida. Así que también es la primera vez que ella observa uno, debe ser muy raro. Esta decidido, no era lo que tenía en mente, pero un dragón raro es bueno si duda

"Si quieres capturarlo, es tu oportunidad. Cuando crezca será imposible atraparlo"

"Zatouji-san tiene razón y como Rey-kun tiene el poder del sekiryutei sería una buena combinación"

Esa era la opinión de Akeno-san

"Bien, creo que voy a atraparlo"

Cuando me había decidido a capturarlo

"¡Kyaa!"

Ese grito era de Asia. Me di vuelta para verla y...

"¡Asia!"

¡Una cosa pegajosa estaba cayendo sobre Asia!

"¡E-Esto es!

¡Buchou gritó! ¡Oh, hay cosas pegajosas sobre Buchou también!

"Ara"

Cuando miré, todas las chicas estaban siendo atacadas por las cosas pegajosas

Limo verde y pegajoso estaba cayendo del cielo. ¿O de los árboles? Esta cosa se está moviendo ¿Está con vida? ¿Es una criatura?

"Un slime…"

Kiba grito eso. El crea una espada para cortar la cosa pegajosa que está cayendo sobre él, pero una parte cayo en su cara, cubriendo sus ojos

Así que esto es un slime. Espera ¿No es venenosa? Pensé que nos encontrábamos en una situación peligrosa, pero ese pensamiento desapareció un instante después.

"¡Ara-ara! ¡Qué indecente~!"

"¡Hey~!"

"¡Mi ropa~…!"

"¡…Se está derritiendo~!"

"Esto es… desagradable~…"

"Rayos~"

Akeno-san, Buchou, Asia, Kari, Koneko-chan y Kiba. Todos tenían slime encima y sus ropas se estaban derritiendo, con excepción de la de Kiba

"¡No veas~!"

Ulvida cubrió los ojos de Hiroto para que él no pudiera ver los cuerpos de las demás chicas. Ella puede ser muy celosa a veces, por cierto, su ropa también se estaba derritiendo a causa del slime así que ella pego su cuerpo al de Hiroto para taparse

Toda la ropa de las chicas se estaba deshaciendo, exponiendo su ropa interior

Los ataques de los slime no se detienen y comienzan a derretir la ropa interior también

Empecé a sangrar por la nariz, no por la excitante vista sino porque Koneko-chan me golpeo mientras que oculta sus partes íntimas

"¡Gespent-!"

"Por favor no veas"

"No se puede evitar. Yo solo quiero ayudar"

Algo del slime se junta en las muñecas de Buchou, aprisionándola como si fueran grilletes

"A este paso no podremos usar nuestros poderes"

"Ara-ara. Qué problema"

Cuando miré a las demás chicas, también tenían sus manos atadas

Zatouji, que también tenía un slime cubriendo sus ojos, dice al mismo tiempo que sufre una hemorragia nasal

"Es una criatura que ama comer ropa, especialmente la de las mujeres"

"¿Comer ropa?"

Esta situación es divertida. Además ese slime es interesante

"Buchou, voy a hacer este slime mi tsukaima"

Exclamé con los ojos brillantes de escuchar la explicación de Zatouji

"Ara-ara. Que chico tan pervertido"

"No es eso. Este slime no tiene ojos ni boca. Estoy muy curioso acerca de si puede ver, oler u oír, ¿Cómo digiera la ropa? ¿Puede sentir? Me gustaría hacerlo mi tsukaima para poder investigarlo"

Y también puedo usarlo para hacer bromas

Buchou deja salir un suspiro y luego me dice entre pequeños gemidos

"No, Rey. El tsukaima es muy importante para los diablos. Por favor, considéralo mejor"

"Entendido"

Cerré los ojos y empecé a pensar con detenimiento

...

"Termine de considerarlo, después de todo voy a hacerlo mi tsukaima"

Buchou y Akeno-san se liberaron del agarre del slime, ellas después ayudaron a Kari y Ulvida a quitárselos de encima. Buchou uso su poder de la destrucción para enviar al cielo parte del slime

"¡No!"

"Ara-ara. Lo siento"

Akeno-san lanzo rayos al slime que quedaba, quemándolo

"¡No!"

"…Ei"

Koneko-chan también se quitó slime y los tiro como si fueran una plaga. Kiba finalmente logró arrancarse el que cubría sus ojos y lo corto con su espada demoniaca

"Se están excediendo, es solo un inofensivo slime"

Lo poco que quedaba del slime estaba sobre Asia. Abrace a Asia para cubrir el slime y evitar que fuera destruido

"Muévete, Rey. Esa cosa debe ser destruida"

Buchou no tiene piedad

"¡No me moveré! Voy a volverlo mi tsukaima. Incluso un slime tiene derecho a vivir"

Negué con la cabeza, mientras protegía el slime que estaba sobre Asia

Voy a proteger a este chico. Amigos, los tsukaima son nuestros amigos

"Este pequeño es muy interesante. Quiero estudiarlo"

"Rey-san... me está abrazando fuertemente..."

La cara de Asia se está poniendo roja. Aguanta un poco Asia. Quiero proteger a este slime

"Ohanamon, mi compañero"

"Ya le dio un nombre"

Kiba decía algo sorprendido. Sí, le he dado un nombre

"Y suena como un digimon"

Comento Ulvida mientras se cubría

"Es la primera vez que veo a un diablo elegir algo tan inútil. En serio, en el mundo hay toda clase de personas"

Zatouji dice eso mientras muestra su sorpresa

"Normalmente es un buen chico, pero a veces no sé qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza"

Buchou pone una expresión como si se estuviera compadeciendo de mí

"Buchou, por favor no me mire de esa manera"

"Nuestro amigo tiene gustos por las cosas inusuales"

"No era necesario que dijeras eso, Hiroto. Me llevare este tsukaima, no importa lo que digan"

No me iba a mover ni un centímetro, eso era lo que pensaba. Y entonces…

Una descarga eléctrica de gran intensidad pasó a través de mi cuerpo sin que pudiera esquivarla

Si estuviéramos en una caricatura animada, estoy seguro de que se habría notado hasta mi esqueleto

El causante estaba volado sobre nosotros. Era el dragón bebé de escamas azules

"¿El ataque eléctrico del Sprite Dragon?"

Señalo Buchou

"U… Umm, ¿Rey-san...? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí"

Asia, a quien estuve abrazando, parece estar bien ¿Por qué?

Cuando miré con detenimiento, el slime sobre Asia había quedado convertido en cenizas. Imposible, mi pequeño tsukaima

"¡Ohanamon! Maldito…"

Mire con enojo al pequeño dragón. Un segundo golpe del relámpago azul me alcanzo

"¡Rey-san!"

En el momento en el que Asia iba a acercarse a mí, el bebé dragón aterrizo en su hombro

"…Esto"

Koneko-chan sonó sorprendida, aunque su expresión no cambio en absoluto

"Solamente ataca a los que reconoce como sus enemigos. Tal vez pensó que el slime estaba atacando a la linda chica rubia"

Zatouji, que está quemado como el carbón, me lo explica. Parece que uno de los ataque lo alcanzo

"Entiendo eso pero ¿Por qué nos atacó también?"

Hiroto, quien dijo eso, también estaba un poco quemado, al igual que Kiba

"Es probable que sea un dragón macho. Oí que los dragones odian a seres de sus mismos géneros, incluso si son de otra especie"

Así que es un macho y por eso las chicas están a salvo, también quemó a Kiba y Hiroto

"Hey, Zatouji. Dices que es un macho, pero escuche que los dragones de aquí no poseen género"

"Eso se limita a los que nacen del Seikoku de un domador. Aún hay dragones vivos de los que vinieron aquí hace casi 400 años"

"Pero pensaba que la alta concentración de reishi negativo era suficiente para matar a un bebé dragón"

"Así es, pero este bosque es especial. La cantidad de reishi es la más baja de Helgard. Es por eso que este lugar es acto para toda clase de criaturas con el potencial para convertirse en los tsukaima de los diablos. Pero ya que es pequeño y que los dragones adultos necesitan bastante espacio, los padres de los bebés dragones se van en cuanto sus huevos eclosionan, de esa manera se evitan peleas por territorio con otros dragones"

Y los bebés se quedan aquí ya que si salen, la alta cantidad de reishi negativo los matara

"Gaa"

El Bebé dragón bosteza

"Es tan lindo"

Asia coloco sus manos frente a ella y el bebé dragón salto en estas

"Está decidido. La chica linda tiene su tsukaima"

"U… Umm, ¿De verdad puedo hacer a este dragón mi tsukaima?

Pregunto Asia

"Creo que eso dependerá de Rey. ¿Qué dices, Rey?"

Buchou me pregunto y todo el mundo me miro

"No me molesta, esperare a la próxima vez. De todas formas, tengo algo mejor que un dragón"

Sí, el pequeño monstruo digital que está en bolsillo

Aun así, lo siento por Ohanamon

-0-

"E-En el nombre de Asia Argento… um… te tomo como mi tsukaima"

Regresamos a la entrada del bosque, después de que las chicas se pusieran ropas. Kari y Ulvida aún tenían otra muda de ropa en sus bolsos, además de la que había sido ensuciada por las ranas gigantes. Las demás estaban usando ropa mía que les había prestado. No voy a especificar a quienes pero a algunas les quedan apretadas en algunas zonas mientras que a otras les quedan holgadas

Asia abrió un círculo mágico verde delante de nosotros, en el que se encontraba el sprite dragon, y la ceremonia del pacto entre ella y el tsukaima está a punto de llevarse a cabo

Parecía que la ceremonia estaba progresando muy bien. Asia es muy talentosa siendo una diablo

La luz del círculo mágico comenzaba a perder poco a poco su brillo, hasta que se desvaneció completamente

"Bien, con esto está listo. Buen trabajo, Asia-chan"

Akeno-san felicito a Asia

Debido a que el ritual había finalizado, el bebé dragón voló al pecho de Asia y ella lo abrazo

"Eres muy animado, Rassai-kun"

"¿Rassai?"

¿Ese será el nombre del bebé dragón?

"Sí, porque dispara relámpagos. Además, lo combine con tu nombre"

¿Mi nombre? Ya veo, si descompones 'Rey' en 'Re' e 'Y', el 'Re' se puede escribir como el carácter '再', que se lee como 'Saí'. Si le antepones a eso el 'Ra' de raigeki que significa ataque de rayo obtienes Rassai

"Parece un buen nombre. Gusto en conocerte, Rassai"

Cuando me acerque a él y le tendí mi mano, me golpeo con otra de sus descargas

"Ya te lo dije, odia a los otros machos"

Zatouji también había sido quemado junto a Hiroto. Detrás de ellos, Kiba también quedó cubierto en tizne negro mientras ponía una sonrisa refrescante

"Es mejor si no te acercas a Rassai"

Es demasiado malo, Buchou

"Como pensé, no puedo perdonarlo por matar a Ohanamon. Por favor vuelve, te alimentare con toda la ropa de mujer que quieras, así que vuelve a mí"

Incluso si me lamento de esta forma, no volverá

"…Todos los pervertidos deben morir"

Sí, es exactamente como dice Koneko-sama.

Parece que mi oportunidad para conseguir a un tsukaima se ha perdido de nuevo. Bueno, ya que Asia ha atrapado a su familiar, esto podría ser un 'Final Feliz'

-0-

Cuando regresamos a la residencia Gremory ya era bastante tarde

"Los sprite dragon solo se relacionan con quienes son puros de corazón. Normalmente uno no se relacionaría con un diablo"

Explico Buchou con claridad. Bueno, Asia es una buena chica con un corazón puro después de todo

"Quizás fue influenciado por el hecho de que Asia-chan era una monja. Ufufu"

Akeno-san sonreía mientras mira a Rassai, quien nos acompañó hasta aquí

"Que Asia-chan haya logrado capturar un dragón raro es realmente increíble"

Ulvida jugaba con el pequeño dragón en las manos de Asia

Rassai se acurruco en los pechos de Asia, y froto su mejilla contra estos

"Rassai, maldito. ¿Qué crees que le están haciendo a Asia-?"

De nuevo fui golpeado por uno de sus ataques hasta que caí al suelo

"Rassai-kun, no está bien que electrocutes a las personas"

Asia regaño gentilmente al pequeño dragón

Ese pequeño… Un delicioso olor llego a mi nariz, provenía de un bocadillo que Koneko-chan estaba comiendo ¿Un anpan? ¿De dónde lo saco?

Koneko-chan se percató de mi mirada, ella saco otro anpan y lo compartió conmigo

"Bien. Buenas noches, Rassai-kun"

Asia activo un círculo mágico y Rassai desapareció

"Aunque Asia es mi kohai, ha dado un paso más como diablo. Hace que me deprima… ¡Rayos! Definitivamente conseguiré mi propio tsukaima la próxima vez"

"Buena suerte"

Kiba me dio su apoyo

"Fufu, aun te falta un largo camino, Rey"

"Tan solo acabas de comenzar"

Comentaron las dos onee-sama, Buchou y Akeno-san

"Sí, es verdad"

Buchou sonrió, parecía que estaba muy feliz por alguna razón

"Ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar"

Señalo Kiba

"Sí. Hasta mañana"

Nos despedimos y nos retiramos a nuestros cuartos, para pasar nuestra última noche antes de regresar a Earth Land

-0-

"Ara-ara, fufufu. Hoy voy a darte un entrenamiento privado especial, Rey-kun"

"¿Un entrenamiento especial? ¿Por qué tan de repente?"

"Ara-ara. ¿No quieres que te enseñe?"

Akeno-san se inclinó hacia mí mientras decía eso

"No, eso no era lo que quería decir. Hagámoslo, estaré bajo tu cuidado"

Varios minutos después

"Este… me puse un traje de baño, como me dijiste, pero… ¿Acaso vamos a una piscina?"

"Nosotros no vamos a nadar"

Akeno-san estaba usando una vestimenta blanca y delgada que parecía un nagajuban, pero dejaba bastante expuestas sus piernas. Sus grandes pechos se balanceaban cada vez que se movía, probablemente no llevaba puesto un sostén

"¿Entonces qué tipo de entrenamiento vamos a hacer?"

"Bueno, vamos a empezar"

Akeno-san señalo hacia arriba de nosotros, cuando mire un círculo mágico apareció y de él empezó a caer mucha agua, era como si estuviéramos debajo de una cascada

"Whoa. ¿Esto es…?"

"Es un entrenamiento de purificación de agua"

"¿Eh?"

"Bien, vamos a meditar. Vamos a unificar nuestros espíritus"

"Pero antes de eso, puedo ver algunas cosas que…"

Debido a que la tela blanca se mojó, se trasparento y se pegó al cuerpo de Akeno-san. Un pequeño punto rosado en cada uno de sus pechos era visible

Cuando intente advertirle, trague una gran cantidad de agua que entro en mi boca debido a la fuerza con la que caía. Mientras tosía, resbale en el piso húmedo y me caí, golpeándome fuertemente la cara contra el piso

"Ara-ara. ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?"

Que patético, casi me ahogo por precipitarme y además me caí de una manera tan cliché. Creo que algo de agua llego a mis pulmones y me estoy desmayando. Mientras mi conciencia se desvanecía pude escuchar la voz de Akeno-san

"Esto no es bueno. Debo darle RPC de inmediato"

RPC, respiración cardiopulmonar. Eso significa…

Cuando recupere mi conciencia, Akeno-san me estaba dando respiración boca a boca. No, esto no es RPC, es un beso, puedo sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca. Cuando Akeno-san se separó, un hilillo de saliva conectaba nuestras bocas

"G-gracias, Akeno-san. Ya estoy bien"

"Me alegro"

Eso fue un beso, sin duda Akeno-san me beso ¿Por qué lo hizo en un momento como ese?

Luego de recuperar el aliento, volvimos con el entrenamiento de antes. Esta vez despeje mi mente, haciendo a un lado todos los pensamientos terrenales y alcanzando la iluminación hasta el punto en el que si muriera ahora seguramente llegaría al nirvana

Después de que el entrenamiento termino, me senté en el sofá mientras que Akeno-san salió de la habitación hacia algún lugar

Luego de unos minutos Akeno-san regreso con una bandeja

"El aspecto mental de tu entrenamiento termino. Tomemos un breve descanso antes de continuar. Hice este postre para ti. Por favor, disfrútalo"

"¿Lo hiciste para mí? Muchas gracias"

Cuando trate de tomar la copa de helado, la tropecé y la tumbe, haciendo que se derramara su contenido. Creo que separe tanto mi mente de mi cuerpo que la primera aún no ha regresado del todo y mi cuerpo se está moviendo torpemente

"Hah"

Akeno-san dejo salir una dulce voz al sentir el frio helado cayendo sobre su cuerpo

"L-lo siento"

Algo del helado cayo en las mejillas, cuello y en el escote de Akeno-san

"Ara-ara. Eres un poco torpe ¿No, Rey-kun?"

"Lo derrame a pesar de que te tomaste las molestias de hacerlo para mí, que desperdicio"

"Me hubiera gustado que por lo menos lo probaras"

"De verdad lo lamento"

"¿Puedo pedirte que lo lamas?"

"¿Eh?"

"La mayoría cayo entre mis pechos, ¿Podrías ayudarme a limpiarlos, lamiéndolos?"

He estado pensando esto durante un tiempo, Akeno-san es una mujer lasciva

"Ara-ara. Se está poniendo más y más pegajoso ¿Qué debería hacer…?"

"Entiendo. Lo haré"

Acerque mi cara a los pechos de Akeno-san, que solo estaban cubiertos por una delgada tela. Lamí el helado que estaba en su escote, pude sentir su suave piel y oler su dulce aroma

"Hya"

Akeno-san dejo salir un pequeño grito cuando la lamí

"Perdón"

"Me dio un poco de cosquillas, pero ¿Qué tal sabe?"

"Sabe muy bien"

Volví a lamer el helado sobre Akeno-san, hasta que no quedo ni una gota. Realmente sabía muy bien ¿Podría esto considerarse nyotaimori pero con helado en vez de sushi?

Después de que Akeno-san se cambiara de ropa, proseguimos con la siguiente lección

"Bien, ha llegado la hora del entrenamiento mágico"

"Sí, lo hare mejor que durante el campamento"

"Entonces, vamos a empezar"

Un poco de electricidad apareció en el dedo de Akeno-san, en el momento siguiente ella me lanzo un rayo sin ninguna advertencia. Aun con su velocidad logre evitar que me diera, aunque por poco

"Oh, Akeno-san. Eso fue muy repentino…"

"Debes esquivarlos. Si te golpean entonces no pasaras tu entrenamiento~ ¡Ara!"

"Detente"

Si me da no será ningún chiste

"Sál…ven…me"

De repente mi vista cambio ¿Dónde estoy?

"¿R-Rey-san?"

La voz de Asia llego a mis oídos. Finalmente me di cuenta de que estoy acostado, reposando mi cabeza en los muslos de Asia

"¿Estaba soñando?"

¿Qué parte fue un sueño? ¿O estuve soñando desde el principio?

Recuerdo que me senté en el sillón del lobby luego del desayuno, tenía tiempo libre antes de que comenzaran mis clases de hoy. Debí haberme quedado dormido en algún momento

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ocurre algo malo?"

Me incorpore para sentarme y le sonreí a Asia para que no se preocupara

"No, no es nada. Solo estaba soñando…"

De repente sentí una presencia molesta detrás de mí. Sin lugar a dudas esta presencia es de…

Una descarga eléctrica corrió por todo mi cuerpo. Era el pequeño tsukaima de Asia que me estaba atacando de nuevo ¿Por qué esta aquí?

"Kyaa. ¡Rassai-kun detente!"

Asia trato de detener al bebé dragón. No sé si fue porque Asia se lo pidió o porque estaba satisfecho pero el Sprite dragon se detuvo

Ese pequeño bastardo me las pagara algún día

 **Afterwork**

Hola, he aquí una pequeña side story de mi fict Cross DxD. Decidí hacer un fict aparte para publicar historias cortas como esta con el fin de no alargar más la historia principal. Las iré subiendo con forme las escriba así que no tendrán un intervalo definido

No transcurrirán una tras otra, es decir, no siempre irán en orden cronológico. Los sucesos pueden ocurrir muchos meses después o incluso algunas podrían ser historias que ocurren mucho antes que el capítulo publicado anteriormente

El género ira desde historias de la vida hasta acción y lemon

De momento tengo en mente unas 13 o 14 historias. Tratare lo mejor que pueda para que encajen con la cronología del fict principal

Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para estar al día con la información que suba

 **Notas**

Rassai es un nombre rebuscado. El nombre del spirite dragon de Asia es originalmente Rassei, usando el nombre de issei así que tuve que rebuscar una manera de que encajara con el nombre de Rey, siendo yo alguien que no sabe casi nada de japonés y resulto en Rassai

Gotta Catch 'Em All! y Get daze!: son los eslogan inglés y japonés de la franquicia de pokemon. Esta historia es originalmente una parodia de esa serie. El autor de la novela ha declarado ser un gran fan de pokemon

 **Definiciones**

Tsukaima: significa, como ya había dicho antes, familiar. Lo escribo de esta manera para que no se confunda con miembros de la familia

Nagajuban: El nagajuban es una prenda femenina como la ropa interior o ropa ligera que se usaba generalmente debajo del Kimono, no sé si eso es lo que Akeno usaba durante el especial 2 de dxd en el que me base pero fue la única forma en la que pude describirlo

Nyotaimori: significa 'presentación en cuerpo de una mujer'. Llamado a veces sushi corporal, es la práctica de comer sashimi o sushi del cuerpo de una mujer, normalmente desnuda. Cuando se come sobre un hombre se le llama _**Nantaimori**_


End file.
